


Sinking

by Yulaty



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Priests, Bottom!Percival Graves, Craves, Grincidence, Grindival, M/M, Masturbation, Priest Percival Graves, Secret Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: Father, please forgive me for my dirty thoughts.#yulatyfic





	

เสียงนั้นเป็นเสียงของคุณพ่อเพอซิวัล เกรฟส์ไม่ผิดแน่  
เครเดนซ์ไม่มีวันจะลืมเสียงของคนคนนั้นได้ลงหรอก ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเสียงยามกล่าวคำสอน ตักเตือน เสียงเหนื่อยอ่อน หรือครวญคราง เขาไม่มีวันจะลืมอะไรที่เกี่ยวกับคุณพ่อเกรฟส์ไปได้สักอย่างเดียว

 

คุณพ่อเกรฟส์เป็นคนเดียวที่ใจดีกับเขา  
และเครเดนซ์เป็นคนเดียวที่รู้ความลับดำมืดของผู้ชายคนนี้

 

.

 

“เด็กดีของนายอยู่ข้างนอกแน่ะ” คุณกล่าว ขยับสะโพกกระทั้นความต้องการเข้าสู่ร่างของชายอีกคนที่ถูกตรึงติดกำแพง เขาไม่ตอบ เพอซิวัลไม่เคยพูดอะไรในเวลาแบบนี้อยู่แล้ว นั่นมักจะทำให้คุณหงุดหงิดขึ้นมาบ่อย ๆ แต่ก่อนจะนึกบทลงโทษออก เสียงแห้งแหบก็กล่าวคำน่ารัก ๆ ออกมาเสียก่อน คุณยกยิ้มพึงพอใจ ให้รางวัลเขาด้วยการก้มลงกัดหัวไหล่เต็มแรง

 

“...น-นายท่าน--”

 

.

 

คุณพ่ออยู่ข้างในนั้นกับคุณกรินเดลวัลด์ ผู้บริจาครายใหญ่ให้กับโบสถ์ของเรา เหตุการณ์อย่างนี้เกิดขึ้นทุกสัปดาห์ อย่างน้อยก็สองสามครั้ง มีครั้งหนึ่งที่เครเดนซ์เผลอสบตากับผู้ชายคนนั้น นึกว่าจะถูกลงโทษเสียแล้ว แต่เปล่าเลย กรินเดลวัลด์เพียงแค่ยกยิ้มแล้วป้อนจูบให้กับคุณพ่อ ให้ผมได้มองเห็นใบหน้าของคุณพ่อชัด ๆ

 

ให้ผมได้เห็น ว่าในตอนที่ถูกกระทำอย่างนั้นน่ะ คุณพ่อมีสีหน้าที่งดงามแค่ไหน

 

ผมอยากจะสัมผัส ผมอยากจะเป็นคนที่ยืนอยู่ตรงนั้น ผมอยากจะเป็นคุณกรินเดลวัลด์ที่สามารถสัมผัสทุกตารางนิ้วของร่างกายคุณพ่อได้ ผมอยากจะทำให้คุณพ่อมีสีหน้าเช่นนั้น ส่งเสียงเปี่ยมสุขอย่างนั้นออกมาผมอยากจะ- ผมอยากจะทำ

 

ผมอยากเป็นเจ้าของคุณพ่อเกรฟส์ เหมือนที่คุณกรินเดลวัลด์เป็น  
แต่ผมก็รู้ตัวดีว่าความอยากนั้นเป็นได้แค่ความคิดฝัน

 

ของเหลวขุ่นขาวทะลักเปรอะมือ และก่อนจะรู้ตัว ผมก็ออกตัววิ่งกลับห้องพักของตัวเองทันทีโดยไม่นึกกังวลว่าเสียงฝีเท้าจะรบกวนใครหรือเปล่า

 

.

 

คุณนอนทอดกายให้เขาเอาง่าย ๆ เหมือนกับโสเภณี และถ้าเจาะลึกรายละเอียดลงลึก ก็แทบไม่พบความต่างระหว่างคุณกับบุคคลที่ทำอาชีพนั้นเลย ใช้ร่างกายปรนเปรอกามารมณ์แลกกับเงิน จะต่างก็ตรงที่คุณมีเขาแค่คนเดียว

 

เกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์ ชายวัยกลางคนเจ้าของสายตาไม่น่าไว้ใจ คุณน่าจะระวัง คุณน่าจะรู้ทันว่าเขาจะทำอะไร มีจุดประสงค์อะไรแอบแฝงตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่พูดคุย แต่ก็ไม่ คุณปล่อยให้มันเกิดขึ้น คุณเผลอไผลไปกับสัมผัสดุดันบนริมฝีปาก และไม่ได้ขัดขืนมือที่ลูบไล้ส่วนอ่อนไหวอย่างจงใจ คุณยอมให้เขาชักนำคุณไปยังเขตแดนต้องห้าม

 

ไม่หรอก ไม่ใช่ไม่รู้ คุณแค่บอกตัวเอง คุณแค่หลอกตัวเองว่าไม่รู้ แต่แท้จริงแล้วคุณรู้มาตลอด จากรอยยิ้มอย่างจิ้งจอกเจ้าเล่ห์ จากแววตาเปี่ยมล้นความปรารถนาที่ทอดมองมาหา คุณรู้ว่าเขาต้องการคุณ และคุณก็ตกลงยินยอมตอบสนองความต้องการของเขาด้วยเจตนาส่วนตัวของตนเอง หาใช่เพื่อตอบแทนกับเงินก้อนโตที่เขาให้มาช่วยเหลือจุนเจือโบสถ์ไกลเมืองซอมซ่อที่คุณอยู่นี่อย่างที่บอกตัวเองทุกวัน

 

คุณหลงใหลเขา คุณพาตัวเองผู้ซึ่งสาบานตนเป็นผู้รับใช้พระเจ้าก้าวลงนรกด้วยความเต็มใจ

 

ข้าแต่พระผู้เป็นเจ้า ขอทรงประทานอภัยให้แก่สาวกผู้แปดเปื้อนผู้นี้ด้วยเถิด

 

.

 

แสงไฟสลัวในห้องส่องให้เห็นผิวกายช้ำเลือดของเพอซิวัลไม่ชัดเจนนัก คุณไล่สายตามองสำรวจทีละรอย ครั้งนี้มีเพิ่มมาไม่เท่าไหร่ แผลเก่าจากครั้งก่อน ๆ ที่คุณทำยังไม่หายดี

 

เรื่องแบบนี้เกิดขึ้นนับครั้งไม่ถ้วนแล้ว  
พูดไปใครจะเชื่อว่าคุณพ่อเกรฟส์คนเจ้าระเบียบดูน่านับถือคนนั้นจะเร่าร้อนบนเตียงได้ขนาดนี้

 

แต่ไม่พูดน่ะดีกว่า ของดีไม่มีใครอยากแบ่งปันไปให้คนอื่นหรอกจริงไหม

 

มันเป็นความลับของเราสองคน จนกระทั่งวันหนึ่งคุณจับได้ว่ามีเด็กคนหนึ่งแอบมอง—เครเดนซ์—เด็กกำพร้าที่ได้เพอซิวัลรับอุปถัมป์เอาไว้ ท่าทางอ่อนแอ เหมาะเป็นเป้าหมายของการถูกรังแก แต่ก็ใช่ว่าลึก ๆ จะเป็นอย่างที่ประเมินด้วยสายตาภายนอกเสมอไป ข้างในเด็กคนนี้เก็บงำอะไรเอาไว้มากมาย เป็นเด็กที่มีความอดทนสูงจนชวนให้นึกอยากรู้ว่าหากปลดปล่อยความอัดอั้นทั้งหมดออกมา จะเป็นอย่างไร

 

สงสัย  
ก็ต้องหาคำตอบ

 

.

 

การพบคุณพ่อเกรฟส์อยู่ในห้องนอนเป็นสิ่งสุดท้ายในโลกที่ผมคาดว่าจะเกิดขึ้น ผมได้แต่ยืนตัวแข็งทื่อทำอะไรไม่ถูก มองชายในชุดสีดำล้วนหยิบจับข้าวของเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ บนโต๊ะทำงานของผมขึ้นมามองด้วยความสนอกสนใจ เรียวคิ้วหนาเลิกขึ้นน้อย ๆ เมื่อพบกระดาษที่มีรูปวาดอยู่ ก่อนเขาจะพูดขึ้นโดยไม่ได้หันหน้ามาหา

 

“มีฝีมือเหมือนกันนี่ เครเดนซ์”

 

“ค-ครับ”

 

“คนเก่ง” คำหวานมาพร้อมกับสัมผัสอ่อนโยนที่ทำให้ผมแทบหลอมละลาย และรู้สึกร้าวไปทั้งอกเมื่อเขาผละออกห่าง ผมกำลังมองคุณพ่อด้วยสายตาโหยหา ผมรู้ แต่ผมไม่อยากปิดบังมันเอาไว้แล้ว นี่เป็นโอกาส ผมต้องคว้าเอาไว้

 

คุณพ่อเกรฟส์ไม่ได้ผลักผมออกในตอนที่ผมยื่นมือไปประคองใบหน้าพร้อมกับเอียงโน้มเข้าไปใกล้ เขาไม่ได้หลบ

 

สิ่งที่คุณกรินเดลวัลด์บอก มันเป็นความจริงงั้นเหรอ  
เขาบอกผมว่า เขาจะให้ของขวัญผม เพราะผมไม่ปากโป้งโพล่งบอกเรื่องระหว่างเขาและคุณพ่อกับใคร ในทีแรก ผมไม่เข้าใจ แต่ในตอนนี้ ตอนที่ผมมีคุณพ่อเกรฟส์อยู่ในอ้อมแขน ผมก็รู้แล้ว

 

นี่คือของขวัญที่ว่า คุณพ่อเกรฟส์เป็นของขวัญจากคุณกรินเดลวัลด์ให้แก่ผม ผมมีสิทธิจะแตะต้องเขา ผมมีสิทธิจะสัมผัส ลิ้มรสชาติที่เคยได้แต่จินตนาการถึง ผมจะทำอะไรก็ได้ ภายในคืนนี้ และเมื่อตื่นลืมตาเช้าขึ้นมาทุกอย่างจะหายไปเหมือนเป็นเพียงภาพฝันลวง

 

แต่ถึงกระนั้น ผมก็จะขอรับมันไว้ด้วยความยินดี

**Author's Note:**

> Father, please forgive me for my dirty thoughts.  
> #yulatyfic


End file.
